bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Australia 10
|image = |version = Australia |host = Sonia Kruger |season = 10 |prizemoney = $250,000 |nomberofhousemates = 20 |numberofdays = 102 |winner = Tim Dormer |runnersup = Jade Albany Pietrantonio Tahan Lew-Fatt |returnees = Tim Dormer (BBCAN4) |network = |announcers = Mike Goldman |seasonrun = July 28, 2013 - November 6, 2013 |sponsor = |numberofepisodes = 78 |viewership = 0.89m |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother Australia 9 |nextseason = Big Brother Australia 11 |numberofhousemates = 20 }} (other known as Big Brother 2013) was the 2013 and second version of 9's reboot of Big Brother Australia After a Australian record of 101 days, Tim Dormer emerged victorious over Runner-Ups Jade Albany Pietrantonio and Tahan Lew-Fatt. This season saw the return of Friday Night Live as Showdown. Each week one housemate would win the prize that was offered and was either given the Save-and-Replace Ability, just the Save Ability, or the Nominations Superpower. Background Twists *'Two Houses:' For the second time in Big Brother Australia history, there was two house, but this time it was by a divide. Each week after the first three nominations, the nominated housemates were secluded across the divide into the "Halfway House". Nominated housemates were not allowed to cross the divide, and evicted housemates had to leave via the Halfway House door instead on the Main House door. *'Showdown:' Returning in a different version of Friday Night Live. Showdown was a weekly competition that gave the winner power to affect the nominations every week ranging from the Nominations Superpower to the Save-and-Replace Ability. *'Fake Couple:' On Day 1, Drew Drew and Jade Albany Pietrantonio were given a task before they entered the house that they must convince the housemates that they are a married couple. Success would result with immunity from the first nominations, failure would result with an automatic nomination for the first eviction. *'Late Entrance:' Rohan Mirchandaney and Katie & Lucy Mercer entered the house a week later on Day 8. *'Nominations Superpower:' Returning from the previous season, one housemate will be able to nominate with a different power each week. *'Save-and-Replace Ability:' Each week the winner of the mini competition or Showdown will have the ability to save one of the nominated housemates and directly nominate a replacement. *'Fake Eviction:' During the Week 7 eviction Ben Zabel was "Fake Evicted" with the most votes to save for the week. He was then sent to the Presidential Suite to live before returning to the Main House. *'Intruders and Intruder Eviction:' Two sets of intruders entered the house, one male set and one female set. The two pairs were then nominated together to determine which of the pair could stay. Housemates Halfway and Safe House Tasks Showdown History Nominations History Nominations Superpower *In Week 2's nominations, Matthew was able to double a housemate's nomination points without them knowing. He chose Caleb. *In Week 3's nominations, Ed was able to listen to 3 of his fellow housemates' nominations. He chose Drew, Tim and Xavier. *In Week 4's nominations, Tully was shown the live tally board. She also nominated with 6 nomination points to nominate up to 6 housemates. *In Week 5's nominations, Heidi was allowed to ask Big Brother questions about nominations as long as the answer is Yes or No. She could ask up to 9 questions, and had 6 nomination points to nominate up to 3 housemates. *In Week 6's nominations, Matthew was given the ability to void 2 of his housemates' nominations. He chose Ben and Drew. *In Week 7's nominations, Drew was able to predict the other housemates' nominations. For every name he predicted correctly, he earned a point to nominate with. He earned 7 out of 18 points and was able to nominate as many housemates as he wanted with those points. *In Week 8's nominations, Ed was told that Ben (who he believed to be evicted) was in Big Brother's Headquarters and would be able to answer any questions he had about the tally board. Ed also had 6 points to nominate with. *In Week 10's nominations, Jade was able to read three people's nominations, she was also able to shred one of these nominations. She chose to read Ben, Tahan and Tim's nominations, she then chose to shred Tim's nominations, making them void. *In Week 11's nominations, Mikkayla was able to take 2 nominations points from two separate housemates, she could also nominate with the stolen points from the housemates and she was in the room when they nominated. She chose Tahan and Boog. Game History Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Australia Seasons